Suzuki Saiyuki
'Character First Name:' Saiyuki 'Character Last Name: ' Suzuki 'IMVU Username:' SaiyukiReizeiPaymon 'Nickname:' Sai 'Age:' 29 'Date of Birth:' 29/07/176AN 'Gender:' Female 'Ethnicity: ' Konohagakurian 'Height:' 165cm 'Weight:' 61kg 'Blood Type: ' A+ 'Occupation:' Ninja 'Scars/Tattoos: ' Saiyuki bears many scars, most of which she acquired in the same mission. She has a scar across her left cheek as well as a scar on her chest that travels from the bottom of her right rib and stops at the top of her left hipbone. Her left arm bears multiple small scars while her right carries a scar that goes from her elbow to her wrist. Her left inner thigh has a ragged scar, as if it was a puncture wound from a kunai. Since Saiyuki was an ANBU, she still carries the standard Konohagakure ANBU tattoo upon her upper right arm. After a training incident with Soudai, a new scar graces her chest, from a few inches below her left collarbone, to halfway down her sternum. 'Affiliation:' Yonshigakure 'Relationship Status: ' Seeing Ink, though by mutual agreement they hide it. 'Personality: ' She’s mostly shy around people she doesn’t know and is protective of the few friends she has. She’s awkward around children as she’s more used to adults. She’s dedicated to the missions she receives and is absolutely ruthless in tracking down and killing enemies. Her personality to people who know her is somewhat happy, occasionally. If she’s not acting shy around new people, she’s aloof and somewhat confrontational. 'Behaviour: ' Her behaviour overall depends on what mood she’s in as well as who she’s talking with. As well as if they say anything to bring up memories she doesn’t like to dwell on. To her friends: She’s happy, somewhat moody, even getting angry if she thinks she’s losing an argument. This is also true for people she doesn’t know; she even goes as far as to provoke confrontations deliberately. On a certain day, each month, she becomes quiet and drawn in, as if remember something that happened on that day. She doesn’t like to talk about her problems, least of all what happened while in ANBU. She can’t keep a good poker face at all which hinders her in battles and when someone she cares about has been hurt, she gets angry which also hinders her ability to think. She’s not a genius by any means, but she does have quite a bit of practice in tracking, fighting and thinking quickly in battle, while having an ordinary intelligence, though it’s back by her studies of the people and Jutsu’s in Naruto’s time. She’s stubborn and doesn’t like to back down from challenges, though she will when she knows she’s either outsmarted or outnumbered, unless she doesn’t have a choice. Because of her incident in ANBU, Saiyuki had not taken a single mission since then. She walks a thin line between an unconscious want to stay away from missions, and doing her duty to the village. When on a mission, even a simple one, Saiyuki reverts back to the person she was in ANBU, as she doesn't remember any other way to act during a mission. This could prove disaterous to not only herself, but her teammates, as she becomes twitchy, and memories of the people who were in her ANBU team threaten to overshadow the actual people that are with her, causing her to act differently; expecting Genin, Chunin, maybe even Jounin level Shinobi, to act like her old teammates. 'Nindo:' “Alright..let’s do this thingy.” 'Summoning:' A male Hawk-Eagle by the name of Reizei Within five miles, Reizei and Saiyuki are able to communicate telepathecally. Due to 17 months of constant training, Saiyuki is now able to see through Reizei's eyes, up to eight miles. Two more miles after that is blurry, and one more mile after that, the link is severed. If Saiyuki holds this particular link for more than four hours, she develops a severe headache, impeding her ability to move and think, as well as fight back. 'Bloodline/Clan:' No bloodline limit/from the Suzuki family; no Clan. 'Ninja Class: ' Jounin 'Element One:' Lightning 'Element Two:' Fire 'Weapon of choice:' Ninjutsu 'Strengths:' Ninjutsu, Speed, Knowledgeable in Jutsu's, Hand Seals. . 'Weaknesses:' Genjutsu, Angers easily, Sometimes rushes into battles without thinking, Can't keep a poker face. 'Chakra colour: ' Blue Databook: 'Weapons Inventory': Jounin/ANBU/Yonshi7 (70 pieces) Kunai (cost 2 pieces): '''8 (16) '''Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): '''6 (9) '''Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): '''10 (10) '''Makibishi (cost 0.5 pieces each): '''20 (10) '''Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): '''2 (6) '''Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): 2 (8) Any sword ((Max 2) costing 6 pieces each): '''1 (Kiba; 6) '''Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each): '''1 x Set of 5 EXPLODING TAGS (5) '''Total: 70 Jutsu: Name: Suzuki Saiyuki Class: Jounin/Yonshi7 Nature 1: Lightning Nature 2: Fire Abilities: Hawk-Eagle summoning, excels in Ninjutsu use. Other: Is a member of Yonshi7 and wields the twin Kiba blades Kekkei Genkai: --none-- 'Known Jutsu List:' Ninjutsu *Body Replacement Technique E rank *Clone Technique E rank *Transformation Technique E rank *Body Flicker Technique D rank *Summoning Technique C rank *Lightning Release Shadow Clone C rank *Shadow Clone Technique B rank Lightning Release *Lightning Clap D rank *Great Flash C rank *Electromagnetic Murder C rank *Banquet of Lightning **B rank; able to use because Saiyuki uses the Kiba blades; Kenjutsu** *Fangs of Lightning **B rank; able to use because Saiyuki uses the Kiba blades; Kenjutsu** *Lightning Beast Running Technique B rank *Thunder Binding B rank *False Darkness A rank *Lightning Dragon Tornado **A rank; able to use because Saiyuki uses the Kiba blades; Kenjutsu** *Four Pillar Bind A rank *Lightning Hawk Storm S rank **explained in given link** Fire Release *Fire Light D rank *Phoenix Sage Fire Technique C rank *Flame Bullet C rank *Flamethrower C rank *Running Fire C rank *Great Fireball Technique C rank *Rushing Stampede River B rank ((IN TRAINING)) *Mist Blaze Technique B rank *Fire Dragon Flame Bullet B rank *Great Dragon Fire Technique B rank **Because Saiyuki has such a high score in Ninjutsu (5) she is able to use, and has mastered, A and S rank Jutsu's** Taijutsu *100 Meter Punch D rank *Leaf Whirlwind D rank *Peregrine Falcon Drop D rank *Leaf Great Whirlwind C rank 'Allies: ' From Konohagakure: Since Saiyuki was the silent, shy type, she didn't make friends easily, so there wasn't much of an opportunity to make 'allies' out of them. While in ANBU, she did consider her teammates as allies; Badger (deceased), Eagle (status-unknown). She has no knowledge of their real names. From Yonshigakure: Ink, Azuresato Ryu. 'Enemies:' She doesn’t have any personal enemies that she knows of, but because of her stunt during ANBU, she’s on quite the few hit-lists for Missing-Nin. 'Background Information:' She’s 29 and she wears the uniform of a Yonshigakurian Shinobi, even wearing the plated gloves she obtained while in Konoha's ANBU. She affiliated with Konohagakure, though wandered after her incident in ANBU, and now has found a place in Yonshigakure, as a Jounin. She has blue eyes, blonde hair and a scar across her left cheek as well as a scar on her stomach that goes from the bottom of her right ribs to the top of her left hip bone. Her left arm bears multiple small scars, her left inner thigh also carries a ragged scar, with her right arm carrying a scar that runs from her elbow to her wrist; all of these she acquired in the same mission. Her face is expressive and she has a hard time keeping a poker face, even if the situation calls for one. She has a stubborn chin and doesn’t like to back down from challenges though she will when she knows she’s outsmarted/outnumbered unless she doesn’t have a choice. She has slight muscles from her routine training and she has a sizable chunk of Chakra, enough to be able to keep up with the multiple Jounin she fights along side or fight Missing-Nin for a good while as well as why she is able to use most B and A rank Jutsu's. She was born in July on the 29th in the year 176AN. Suzuki Saiyuki is an only child of Shinobi parents, but only knew them until she was 12. Going by the names of Suzuki Akane (mother) and Suzuki Hachiro (father), both parents were Special Jounin. Her father specialized in poisonous weapon making, while her mother specialized in the use of Healing, which made her valuable in any squad, though Saiyuki herself does not possess this skill. Her parents had died in a tailed beast attack, on August 27th, which had left her wandering the streets for four years, scraping up enough money to be able to afford her parents house again. She finally did and bought the house back, but the house is still empty of most inhabitants, as Saiyuki was always away for the better half of weeks, doing missions. She had graduated school at age 11, becoming a Chuunin at 13, Jounin when she was 17 and then an ANBU from 20-24, then returned to being a Jounin, though she still retains and improves the skills she learned in ANBU. Her mask was that of a Hawk, to reflect her summons. She quit ANBU because she had led her team into an ambush, getting one of them killed and nearly killing the other teammate as well as herself. It was an S-ranked mission, with her and the two regular ANBU she usually travelled with, hunting a Missing-Nin. She didn’t know their names, apart from their code names: Badger and Eagle. She thought it was safer that way. They didn’t know her real name either. They had stopped for the night and were just about to set up camp when Saiyuki saw the shape of a bloody child stumbling around in the woods. She was wary at first, thinking it was a trap, but when her instincts didn’t point out anything obvious, she got curious and tried to follow the child, her teammates following her, voicing doubts. She eventually persuaded them to follow her when she put emphasis on the fact that it was a child lost in the woods who obviously appeared to be hurt. The child saw them coming and immediately ran away. Saiyuki didn’t notice anything out of the ordinary; she started to chase the child and ran into a trap, her and her teammates immediately being surrounded by 6 Missing-Nin. Since the three of them were used to working in unison, they eventually defeated the Missing-Nin, who were used to fighting alone, but not before Badger was killed and Saiyuki and Eagle were heavily injured. Eagle had a broken left leg and had been stabbed multiple times by a poisoned kunai in the arm and stomach as well as being cut in the neck, while Saiyuki bore multiple serious lacerations to her stomach, arms, on one of her thighs and her right arm was broken. Knowing that it was their duty, besides everything, they burned Badger’s body on the spot, only taking his mask with them, to assure that nobody could gain whatever secrets he possessed from him. Despite the fact that it only took them 5 days to get where they had been, it took the two of them, Saiyuki supporting Eagle all the way because of his broken leg, one and a half weeks to return home, only stopping to rest or eat for about an hour. By the time they returned home, Eagle was delirious from the poison and had to spend four weeks in the hospital. The damage to his internal organs from the poison insured he would never be able to fight as a Ninja again. Saiyuki almost died from blood loss and massive Chakra depletion, as she had used almost all she had left to keep them hidden as well as she could, trusting her summon to let her know if anybody was coming, and almost lost her arm to infection. She would find out later that the child was helping the Missing-Nin in return to save her family. Saiyuki quit ANBU shortly after she found out what would happen to Eagle as well as the experiences she went through just to get them home alive. Three years later, she still has nightmares. She excels in Ninjutsu, with Lightning being her major affinity and Fire being her second affinity. Taijutsu isn’t really her forte, but she trains in that area daily. She hardly uses Genjutsu, only using the bare essentials to get herself out of trouble. She barely trains in this area at all, as she doesn’t see the need to; she prefers to perfect her Ninjutsu affinities. Her summon is a hawk who is a male Hawk-Eagle by the name of Reizei, who’s colouring veers toward brown, with white splotches on his chest feathers and the tips of his wings. His body is 3ft in height with a wingspan twice that length of 6ft. She acquired him at the age of 12, a year before she became a Chunnin. He’s terribly arrogant, terribly clever and terribly annoying. She’s able to communicate with Reizei within a 4 mile radius; mind to mind since that’s the way the hawk prefers to talk, but anything outside of that, she can’t really hear him. She acquired him at such a young age, as he had come to her. He may be arrogant, but he saw how she was on the street and admired her ability to keep going and not let her parents death keep her from living her life. Their bond is somewhat stronger than most would guess, because of the young age, as well as the many things the two have gone through since. Her preferred weapon is her Ninjutsu though she’s proficient in her use of a Tanto, shuuriken, kunai’s and exploding tags. She keeps her summoning scroll in a pocket on her left breast. She’s not a genius by any means, however her intelligence, tracking ability, fighting ability and ability to think quickly in battle might seem extraordinary to some, but to the others, it’s just practice from her ANBU days. She wields one pair of the Legendary Swords of the Mist; the Legendary Kiba blades, also known as the Thunderswords. She had heard about these blades and wanted to possess them, so she dedicated 5 months and 14 days to tracking them down, eventually finding them on the back of man who was from the Mists. She didn’t ask this man his name, but simply set up traps, and then lured him into them. The resulting battle isn’t something Saiyuki remembers; she had underestimated her foe and it had cost her her memory of the battle. It's a product of ANBU that, when Saiyuki is extremely injured, she blacks out and remembers nothing, fighting with the rest of her remaining strength, even if it kills her; she had been taught to take her enemy with her to the grave, if it ever showed that she would lose a battle. 'Missions:' As to date, she’s done 100 D-Rank, 91 C-Rank, 15 B-Rank, 6 A-Rank, and 3 S-Rank missions 'Roleplaying Library:' Battle of Baku Mountain Power of a Curse Mark Jinora V.S Taka The Return of The Curse Mark Training with Sai and Ryu - Taijutsu!!~ Breakfast at Minato's Ryu V.S Sai First time Chakra training Taijutsu Training First Mission! Genjutsu Training RP at the gate; possible mission Gates, the Training Grounds Mission: The Path to the Missing Miko Continued Chakra Training Team Training Team Saiyuki - Training Day 09/07/12 The Path to the Missing Miko Meeting of Chikyuugakure Team Saiyuki: Mission One Learning of a Fire Jutsu Sai and Yume's snow ball fight (10/9/12) Sai and Yume's snow ball fight 2 (10/13/12) Keyome Oda! The Academy kid who could!! Training of New Jutsu's RP at the Gates (11/7/12) Category:Jounin Category:Yonshi Seven